


未能开出花朵的禁忌深渊

by XDHJJX



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDHJJX/pseuds/XDHJJX
Summary: 你就是我的阳光啊，我的妹妹。不要讨厌我，为什么啊，你为什么这么恨我？，我只有你了啊。我绝不会让其他男人靠近你的。我明知道这是禁忌，可我仍然奢望着，在这禁忌的深渊之中可以开出美丽的花朵。
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	未能开出花朵的禁忌深渊

“对不起，我还是不能和你交往。”夕阳下，一个金发的男生站在少女的对面，满怀歉意说着。少女黑色的头发即使在夕阳下也只是变亮了些。“唉，果然又是这样吗？”少女摇摇头，好似习惯了般说道，“这不怪你，没关系，你是有喜欢的人了吗？”“嗯。”少年面色微红地点点头。“果然啊。”语毕，少女与少年道别后，扭头走回了家。  
哥哥，你为什么要这样对我啊？我恨你，哥哥！

“小真，哥哥回来了。那么，你为什么不开心呢？”一个黑发的男生进了家，看到了心情不好的妹妹，关切地问。“我又被甩了。”少女有些难过地回答道，“为什么我总是被甩呢？”男生见了，安慰道：“算了，是他们不懂小真你的好。”少女转而一笑，“就算没有了爸爸妈妈和男朋友，我只要有哥哥就好了。”“嗯”可男生却没看到少女眼中的幽怨。

男生来到了商场，不知是不是为了安慰被甩的妹妹，他买了一条蓝色的裙子。这条蓝色裙子很好看，就像大海一样，上面有一颗蓝色的胸针，在灯光的照耀下闪闪发光，令人挪不开眼。

仍是夕阳下，棕发的少年与少女并肩而行，他们走到少女的家前停下了。“谢谢你送我回来。”少女对少年说道。“没事，那个，我明天有话想跟你说。”少年的脸红了。“好吧，那么明天见。”说完，少女转身进了家，没有注意到拐角处的她的哥哥。不久，少女的哥哥就回来了。“哥哥，我今天被告白了。”少女冲向了男生，“那是和我一个小组的，在KTV打工。”“哦，那你打算怎么办呢？”男生的眼中闪过了一丝晦暗，不过很快就消散了，没有被少女察觉。“我也不知道啊，也许过几天我又会被甩吧。”

KTV里坐着一个十分好看的女生，她穿着一条蓝色的裙子，上面那颗胸针闪闪发亮，一下子就吸引力了服务员——那个送少女回家的少年。不谙世事的少年很快就喜欢上了这个漂亮的女生。不宁静的KTV里，女生暗自想到：又解决了一个呢。

那个棕发的少年在清晨见到了少女，他抱歉地说：“那个，和你交往的事还是算了吧。”少女仍然只是叹了口气，转身回了家，可心里却想：你为什么老是这样，就不考虑我的感受吗？为什么啊！我究竟做错了什么！

当男生回到家时，少女还是压下情绪，好声好气地来迎接了他：“加班完了吧，累不累啊？”男生嘴角微勾，摇了摇头，转身走进厨房，做起了饭。而他却没想到，少女发现了装在男生袋子里的那条蓝色裙子，穿上了它。当男生回头时，少女已经穿好了那条蓝色裙子。男生有些无措，只好转过身说道：“很漂亮，小真穿着很合适哦。”少女却还是沉着一张脸，有些微微发抖，“合适吗？哥哥穿着更合适吧。”男生一下子慌了，“小真，你在说什么呢？”“我在说什么，难道哥哥不知道吗？怪不得晚上不回家。原来是这样啊。”“唉”男生叹了口气，“你什么时候知道的？”少女一下子流泪了“这种事情，我早就知道了啊，你为什么要这么做，你就那么讨厌我吗？”男生摇头，“我怎么做，是因为我喜欢你呀！不希望有别的男生靠近你啊！”少女听了男生的话，一下子愣住了，随即又推开男生，喊到：“我恨你！”便飞奔着离开了家。留下男生一个人。  
男生自嘲似的笑了笑，早就知道会这样，你又在奢求什么呢？妹妹是你的唯一啊，为什么你要伤害她？你明明知道这是禁忌，却还是奢望能开出美丽的花来。

男生重新换回了女装，回到了那个漂亮的“女人”的样子，离开了家，漫无目的地乱走“嗯，这样就不会伤害小真了，那么，就一直做个女人吧。”  
在一个小巷里，他看见路边灯红酒绿的娱乐场所中一个醉醺醺的男人打开门，朝他问道：“要不要一起来玩啊，美女？”而男生露出了近乎绝望地笑容，却回答道：  
“好啊，不过，不可以靠近我的妹妹哟。”

这禁忌的深渊中最终还是没能开出美丽的花朵，只留下了令人窒息的累累伤痕和未干涸的鲜血。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实哥哥一直喜欢着妹妹，就假扮成漂亮的女生去勾引喜欢妹妹的男生。妹妹因为哥哥这样而恨他，却一直没有表现出来。文笔渣，勿喷。


End file.
